


Lost & Found

by belles-lettresdemoncoeur (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute Ending, Gen, Gift Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 10:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/belles-lettresdemoncoeur
Summary: Walking home from work Luka finds something unexpected.





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrew Russell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andrew+Russell).



> So this is a shameless self-indulgent work that I did as a gift for Luka's [English Voice Actor : Andrew Russell](https://twitter.com/imandrewrussell). The dog in this fic is actually based off of Andrew's real dog, Oreo. There're a couple of super subtle references to some other series see if you spot them.
> 
> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

There’s a faint beep from the watch that’s tucked under the sleeve of his uniform shirt and Luka is letting his eyes sweep the back for a moment. Everything is cleaned up his tasks are handled his station cleared. Everyone else seems to be on track and his relief is blessedly on time for once. Even so, he’s actually asking: 

“You guys good?”

There are various mutterings in the affirmative. His relief, a young woman with short brown hair, laughed and patted his shoulder. “Go home, Luka. I’ve got this. You did good work today and you left everything perfect for me.”  
  
Luka likes her she’s warm and friendly; she reminds him of his own mom with a bit more tempered love of fun rather than Anarka’s love of chaotic freedom. “Thanks, Lynette. You should be good for half an hour. They’re expecting a table of six..”  
  
She’s giving Luka’s shoulder a little nudge. “Go. Home. Do not make me mom voice you. I usually save it for Percival but I will.” Which makes the young man laugh and shake his head, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

“Okay, I’m out. I’m out. Tell Percy I said hi, to keep up with his lessons, and that we’ll jam soon.” He’s giving a little salute with a couple of fingers before heading to the office to clock himself out on the system and step out the staff only exit. He exhaled a soft breath before drawing in the cool damp air. There’s a light pattering of rain it’s not bad but - he’s shrugging into his jacket with a frown. He can’t help but be a little mad at himself for forgetting his umbrella in his rush to come cover for one of his coworkers.

Thankfully, it’s a short walk to his place. Finally, he’s got an apartment of his own; as much as he loved the Liberty, he just wanted something with a bit more stability. Reaching, he’s undoing the buttons of his shirt’s collar with deft fingers; the movement automatic at this point. Music was his love and his passion; his best and favorite way of expression - but it didn’t pay too great just starting so he took this job to take care of himself so that his mom didn’t worry so much about him.

Paris in the rain is something magical. Absolutely magical. It’s calming and soothing, never failing to help Luka mellow out. It’s always been something instant. Almost as good as when he was small and his mother would run her fingers through his hair. Back then he would get too overstimulated and confused by the sounds, the music that swirled around him and he needed the touch to ground him. Now, Luka could focus and tune into what he wanted to hear and what he didn’t; just like changing the dial on a radio.

Shoving his hands into his pockets he’s strolling down the alley toward his place. He’s humming softly to himself but then there’s a sound. A soft whining kind of sound that is just barely loud enough for him to hear. It makes the musician stop and quiet, straining to hear it. It comes again and he’s glancing around the dimly lit alleyway for the source. There’s a dumpster, some discarded wooden wine crates... Luka presses his lips together. It could be a wounded animal which could be potentially dangerous. However, he hasn’t ever been the kind of person that could let any animal or person suffer.

Gathering up his resolve and bracing himself for possibly needing to flee, he’s moving to the crates and peering into them. At first, he doesn’t see anything so he has to reassess this plan, the alley is too dim. After a moment he’s taking his phone from his pocket and turning on the flashlight function and crouching own. That’s when blue eyes finally see the tiny creature and his heart gives a painful little lurch.

“What heartless son of a- Come here, baby, I got you. Don’t worry.” 

Luka is instantly reaching into the crate for the small sopping wet pup. It’s tiny. So tiny, likely not even old enough to be on its own. The pup is giving weak little yips and whines as it is lifted which is a good sign. He’s unzipping his jacket, cradling the tiny pup against his chest to warm it up a little. Time to rearrange his plans for the night - warm up the pup, find a nursing bottle and formula. He should still have some from when he helped out at a shelter as a foster.  
  
Now with precious cargo and a set purpose, Luka is rolling back to his feet. He’s walking quickly with a sense of urgency, rushing for his apartment with the tiny puppy in hand. “You’ll be okay. I’ll take care of you. No one’ll ever hurt you like that again.” Luka will just keep this puppy, it’s his puppy now. 

__

The first few weeks Luka was a worried wreck but Marinette, Rose, Juleka, and Adrien helped him by watching and feeding her on days he had to work. They even sent him pictures and texts to keep him updated which endeared them to him even more than before. He had somehow been blessed with the most amazing friends he could have ever asked for. 

It took months for the fear that she wouldn’t make it to pass. There were countless vet trips for shots and visits to make sure she was gaining weight properly, to check her over to see if her time in the chilly rain had had any adverse effect. But over that time, Luka was a devoted and doting doggy daddy. His little panda was recovering from her harrowing ordeal beautifully.  
  
Or so he thought until he got a text just as his shift wrapped up.  
  
_Luka, hurry home. It’s important. - MDC_

That text was all it took before Luka was taking off at a dead run for his apartment and up the stairs. Unlocking the door, he’s panting and pushing it open startled and panicked to find Marinette, Adrien, Rose, and Juleka waiting for him. “What happened!? What is it? Is- Did...” He never was good with this kind of thing and being upset is not going him any favors.   
  
There’s a soft squeak from under the couch then another then a small black and white head popped out ears perked having heard Luka’s voice. She’s abandoning the squeaky cheesecake slice toy, scrambling from under the couch and bounding over to him placing her paws on his work slacks. The pup gave a whine before giving a happy little bark. 

“You guys are so dead.” He hisses even as he reaching out to pick up the puppy. Luka’s irritation faded his tone shifted to something warm and affectionate. “There’s my precious baby. Hi sweetheart.” He’s bringing her up to cuddle but then he sees it. It’s a bright pink collar and tag that makes his eyes tear up.

“You guys…”

  
Marinette laughed. “Sorry, we just wanted to surprise you.”  
  
“You scared the hell out of me I thought something bad happened!” No, he’s not crying. He won’t cry; it’s just raining inside on his face, from his eyes. “You could have just sent me a picture.” Don’t mind him he’s just pouty yet happy and very emotional, also muffling his words by pressing soft kisses to white and black fur.  
  
“Marinette made her collar and a proper bed. Rose and Juleka got her the tag. We took her and got her chip on her last check-up for awhile. They did say you’ll want to bring her in for her spaying but other than that she’s good.” Adrien slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I already covered it and her chip.”   
  
Now Luka is just staring at Adrien, “You - I can’t let you just pay for that.”  
  
The blond shrugged his shoulders tucking his phone in his pocket with a smirk. “Already done, nothing you can do about it I’m afraid. Look, Luka, let me do this one thing, all right? Everyone in this room are some of the first people who have ever cared about me as an individual. I’ve already been able to express my gratitude to the girls - this was one of the only things I could think of to do for you.”  
  
Luka is bringing a hand up to wipe at his face and bless his little panda because she’s trying to lick the tears off of his face making him laugh softly. She’s distressed by it not understanding the tears at all so he’s cuddling her close and crooning at her softly to calm her down. “I love you guys so much. Thank you.”  
__

Hours later when he’s getting ready for bed, he’s scooping his precious pup from where she’d fallen asleep in a pile of cute toys. Settling into bed he’s letting her settle as she pleases on the bed. She wiggles and wedges herself into the place between his shoulder and head. Turning his head he’s pressing a soft kiss to her fur.

“Goodnight, Oreo.”  
  
He might have found and rescued Oreo from a storm but sometimes he’s not quite sure on who saved who.


End file.
